Parselmouth SV
by Miskel
Summary: Merve är en helt vanlig elva årig tjej. Hon har ett helt normalt liv,till en dag då en uggla sätter sig framför henne i skolan. Hon kommer ihåg mer saker från det förflutna och något händer som hon aldrig trodde skulle hända. Min första fanfic, någonsin. Ge gärna kritik!
1. Inledning

Inledning:  
**Merve**

Merve satt lutad mot sin bänk i skolan. Hennes ansikte var hårt pressat mot bänken och dreglet svämmade nästan över kanten. Håret föll över hennes ansikte, men hon satt längst bak i klassrummet så det spelade i alla fall ingen roll.  
Klassrummet var varmt och fuktigt. Man kunde lukta lärarens sötsliskiga parfym över hela rummet, men också svett och sorg.  
Läraren fortsatte att babbla på om någonting helt ointressant. Hon hade gett upp på sitt lärar yrke, och brydde sig inte om barnen eller deras undervisning längre.  
- Jag behöver bara gå ut en liten stund, sade den gamla haggan.  
Rökpaus igen.  
Merve kunde absolut inte bry sig mindre. Hon visste att hon inte hörde hemma här. Framtiden var så mycket bättre än detta. Det här, var helvetet.

Spänningen låg i luften. Någonting skulle hända, och det skulle hända inom en snar framtid. Vingar susade genom luften, och allt blev tyst.  
Ugglan flög in genom det öppna fönstret och satte sig framför Merve. Stirrade på henne med sina klocka, klara ögon. Ugglan var vackert kolsvart, med en grå fläck runt sitt öga. Den hade ett brev virat runt sitt ben.  
När Merve inte tog brevet, bet den henne i armen. Hon tog brevet och läste.

**HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM.**

**REKTOR: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
******

[INNEHAVARE AV MERLIN-ORDEN AV FÖRSTA  
GRADEN, STORHÄX-MÄSTARE, ÖVERSTETROLLKARL,  
HÖGSTE STORPAMP I HÄXMÄSTARNAS INTERNATION-  
ELLA SAMFUND]  
  
_Käre Ms Collin,  
Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har  
tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts skola för  
Häxkonster och Trolldom. Härmed  
bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all ut-  
rustning som behövs._

Terminen börjar den 1 september. Vi  
förväntar oss er uggla senast den 31  
juli.

_Er tillgivna_

Minerva McGonnagall  
_Biträdande rektor_

Merve fattade ingenting.


	2. Wishes coming true

Kapitel 1: Wishes coming true.

Merve:

Merve stirrade generat på det slitna pergament pappret. Var det här ett skämt? Var det någon som ville skämma ut henne framför resten av klassen? Då hade han/hon lyckats.  
Hela klassen stirrade uppmärksamt på den långa flickan med en uggla vid sin sida. Ingen hade lagt märke till pergamentet som låg på bordet. Så populär hade hon inte blivit än.

De reagerade på alla rörelser hon gjorde. Efter fem minuter blev allting som vanligt igen. Merve blev personen som ingen tänkte på, ännu en gång. Hon kände ilska. Ilska över hur jävla korkad den här klassen var. Ilska över hur hennes föräldrar låtit henne bli det här. Arg.

Ursinnet bubblade i hennes mage, det var som en stor klump som höll på att spricka ut i massor av partiklar som bara väntade att sprida ut sig i resten av kroppen. Merve såg nästan förloppet. "Ilskan" spred sig ut från magen till fötterna, armarna, strupen, och inte minst huvudet. Det var som en enda lång orm som bara blev argare av henne.

Alla i klassen började skrika.

Alla skolbarnens stolar hade flugit upp till taket med eleverna i dem. Ett flertal hade bankat i huvudet i den hårda betongen och nästan tuppat av. Stolarna var uppe i taket i nästan fem minuter. Alla skrek och Merve kände en känsla hon aldrig upplevt förut. Makt.  
Fröknen var i full fart med att hämta vaktmästaren.

**När hon och han var tillbaka så hörde man henne mumla förvirrat.**

_- Det var h…hemskt. Jag f..förstår inte… varför måste allting alltid hända mig, oh, jag måste ju får den hemskaste klassen med alla bråkstakar. Nej du, skyll inte på mig, jag sade till rektorn och…._

Merve stod bara där och skrattade.


	3. Things that change

Kapitel 2 Things that change.

Merve  
**  
Merve hade aldrig hört talas om någon diagongränd? Allting som stod på de flertal papprena som skickats var helt oförståeligt. När hon kom hem så berättade hon vad som hade hänt under skoldagen.**

Merves mamma tittade oroligt på henne. Hon hade sett den blicken förut. Den gången på lekplatsen.

_[Det var vår, och femåriga Merve hade plockat en blombukett åt sin mor. Buketten doftade av de ljuvligaste dofter och det var inte en så dålig syn heller.  
Modern skrattade och sade att hon kanske hade en framtid som florist. Merve lade ned dem på marken, hennes små, knubbiga fingrar nådde inte runt den längre. Hon var inte nöjd med den än, så hon sprang iväg för att hämta lite nya blommor. Mamman log, kysste sin man på kinden och rufsade till honom i håret.  
När Merve kom tillbaka var hon lite sur, för att hon inte hade hittat de rätta blommorna än. Hon stirrade på blommorna och tänkte för sig själv._

"Det spelar ingen roll. Blommorna kan lika gärna dö".

Sagt som gjort. Blommorna vissnade på plats. Inom tio sekunder så var de förmultnade och nytt, fläckfritt grönt gräs hade växt upp.  
Merve kom ihåg sin moders min. Bekymrad, orolig och besviken.

"Det här har aldrig hänt, okej? Merve, det är viktigt att du lyssnar på mig nu! Du får inte komma ihåg detta. Det har aldrig hänt! Okej?"

Hon ville inte göra sin mor besviken, så hon lovade. Det sved i hjärtat än idag när hon tänkte på det. Hon kunde inte glömma.]  
  
**"Merve, älsklingen min. Det var säkert bara någon som skojade lite med dig. Du vet ju  
hur barn är nu förtiden". Hon darrade lite på rösten.**

_**Nej, mamma. Det här var på riktigt. Det är någonting som inte riktigt har stämt med mig nu på senaste tiden… konstiga saker har hänt".**_** Merve var helt säker. Det är på riktigt. Mamma, jag vill inte gömma mig längre."**_** Jag vill vara den jag är"**_**, sade hon med  
så mjuk röst hon kunde göra.**

_**"Då kan du komma tillbaka när du blivit normal igen" **_**Modern sköt arga blickar, fyllda med "".  
**_**  
"Visst, okej! Lämna mig du bara! Precis som pappa!"**_****

Hon kände den där underliga arga känslan igen. Den bubblade precis lika mycket som förra gången. Ilskan spred sig genom kroppen, ut från magen, ut till armarna, benen, nacken och huvudet. Ormen blev starkare, utkanterna av hennes ögon blev röda och irisen blev helt svart.

Allt porslin krasades, lamporna gick sönder. Glas splitter spred sig som sand i en sandstorm genom luften. Mamman hukade sig, Merve stod upp och tittade på. Ingenting kunde röra henne. Man hörde tallrikarna och glasen gå sönder i skåpen.  
_**  
" Här, ta den och gå. Bara lämna mig ifred. " **_**Mamman tittade upp, hon blödde över kinden.**

Det stod en adress och en sifferkod på en liten papperslapp.

_**"Packa dina saker, seså skynda nu. GÅ.**_**" Mamman tittade henne inte i ögonen. Hon vaggade bara med hastiga steg omkring i rummet.**

Merve förstod ingenting, vem hade hennes kärleksfulla mamma blivit. Vad hade hennes pappa gjort med henne. Modern tog ut någonting som funnits i hennes bakficka. En pinne.  
När Merve hade packat sina saker, med lite pengar, så tog mamman henne i armen, gick rakt ut i gatan med arga steg och tog pinnen rakt ut i luften.

Snabbt som ögat kom en buss, Mamman slängde in Merve i bussen och sade "Läckande kitteln". Bussen åkte iväg. Det sista Merve såg av mamman var att hon bröt av sin pinne och gick in i huset igen.


	4. The meeting

Hon satt i den illaluktande bussen. Den luktade svett och instängt. Varför lämnade mamma mig? Tyckte hon inte om henne längre? Vad hade hon gjort som vart så dåligt?

Det fanns massor av människor i konstiga hattar i bussen som låg och sov i sängarna som var utspridda i hela bussen. De verkade inte störas av den bullriga bussen som svängde hela tiden. Bussen hade tre våningar av sängar som skakade. Stan kom med en stor varm kopp choklad åt henne. " Ja bjussar på ren" sade han med lite grötig röst.

Bussen åkte snabbt. Så snabbt så att "mugglarna" inte kunde se den, det var vad Stan kallade dem. Mugglare. Är jag en mugglare? Är mamma en mugglare? När hon tänkte på mamman så gjorde det fasanfullt ont i bröstet. Varför hade allting blivit så konstigt? Vart är jag på väg? Tusentals frågor virvlade runt som hönor, attackerade av en räv inne i hönshuset, men en frågade virvlade runt mest. Varför lämnade Mamma mig?

Stan svarade bara på de lite mer opersonliga frågorna "Haha, harru int' fattat dä än? Ru får nog reda på dä snart" .

"Kan du inte säga till mig vart jag ska någonstans i alla fall?" Merve började bli sur. Hade inte det här varit en tillräckligt dålig dag i alla fall? "Ru ska till den läckande kitteln. Men mer än så säger ja int'." Sade Stan och undvek Merves besvikna ögon.

"Sorry, lilltjejen, men dä ä int' min uppgift, fattaru?"

"Visst, visst". Hon kände sig förrådd.

"Nääääääästa hållplats, läkande kitteln!" Skrek Ernie, chauffören, rakt ut i bussen. Det var ungefär tre personer i konstiga hattar till som skulle av där. De väcktes som om att någonting hade sparkat ut dem ur sängen. När Merve klev ut ur bussen så kände hon mer besvikenhet. Den läckande kitteln låg i en liten gränd som luktade något otroligt illa. Den luktade till och med så illa så att Merve vägrade att röra någonting, allting stank bara urin och avföring. Hon gick in genom dörren.

Det var fantastiskt. Det var ett väldigt dämpat ljus i salongen, antagligen så hade de inte de renhårigaste kunderna här. Det var vaxljus i hela rummet och borden såg ut att ha funnits på exakt samma ställe i flera sekler. Det var underligt, borden skrubbades utan att ha någon som skrubbade dem. Det var många personer i underliga hattar där också som läste böcker som vände blad av sig själva, andra läste tidningar med bilder som rörde på sig. Vissa sköt till och med pil utan att använda händerna! Merve hade aldrig varit på ett sådant underligt ställe i hela sitt liv, men konstigt nog så kände hon sig hemma.

"Ey, Collin va? skrek bartendern Lillack över rummet, Mor din har betalat för ett rum här, Tom hjälper dig med allting! Kay?" Merve hoppade till av förvåning, blickar förföljde henne sedan när hon gick upp för den rangliga trappan. När hon väl hade kommit upp till sitt rum så fanns hennes bagage redan där väntandes på henne, tillsammans med en lång man med silvrigt skägg och halvmåns formade glasögon.

"Trevligt att träffa dig tillsist Merve, mitt namn är Albus Dumbledore." Sade mannen med ett vänligt tonfall.

Merve försökte komma på var hon hade hört det förut, och plötsligt så kom hon ihåg.

" Du är rektorn för Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom." Överraskad av hennes säkra röst, så började hon rodna.

"Det stämmer bra, Han såg imponerad ut, Nu har jag några saker som jag behöver reda ut med dig. Du är en häxa, och en speciell sådan. Tror du mig?" Sade Dumbledore. Hans ögon sköt pilar.

"Va? Jag, en häxa? Du har nog förväxlat mig med någon annan. Är det här ett skämt? Blir jag filmad just nu?" Det var absolut omöjligt, och helt absurt.

"Ja, nej, nej och nej, miss Collin. Har det inte hänt lite underliga saker, som absolut inte borde kunna hända?" Ögonen glimrade till.

"Jo, men…"

"Inga men. Du är en häxa, och här är ditt bevis." Sade den gamle mannen. Han viftade en pinne, mot en kall kopp te som Merve helt hade glömt bort. Koppen började skaka, sedan vrida och vända på sig. Den förstorades och formen ändrades helt, precis som färgen. Den före detta koppen började pipa och inom några sekunder så hade den förvandlats till en vacker, gul, kanariefågel. Fågeln satte sig på Dumbledores axel. Merve var helt förstummad. Det där kunde absolut inte vara på låtsas. Det var på riktigt. En ström av glädje far igenom henne och hon svarade, leendes "Jag tror dig".

"Bra, det var lite lättare än vad jag trodde att det skulle bli." sade han tacksamt.

"Nu skall jag berätta för dig om din mor. Hon är en före detta dödsätare, en dödsätare är en anhängare till vår tids största brottsling, Voldemort. Voldemort är fortfarande på fri fot. Du är dock helblod så det enda du behöver oroa dig om är att om han skulle vilja få för sig att du ska bli hans anhängare, vilket jag skulle uppskatta om du inte blev. Din mamma, lyckades i alla fall fly och hon lever därför nu som en mugglare. Hon klarar inte av magi längre, det tog över henne och hon vill aldrig att det ska hända igen. " Han andades tungt för att han hade pratat snabbt och utan uppehåll.

"Vi har inte fått klartecken om hon kan ta emot dig nästa lov, men vi gör det bästa vi kan."

"Tack" Merve kände sig skyldig, men av någon anledning så kändes det så rätt. Så bra. Känslan var helt obeskrivlig.

"Nu till din inköpnings lista, en husalf kommer att möta upp dig i entrén imorgon för att hjälpa dig med att köpa in alla dina nödvändigheter." Inget mer med det.

"…Och nu ska jag tala om för dig varför du är så speciell, som jag sade i början." Viskade Dumbledore. "Du är en ormviskare, du kan tala parselspråk och har därför blodband till Salazar Slytherin, Merve.


	5. Happy Times

Dagen efter Merves samtal med Dumbledore så hade hon ännu inte förstått att hon var en riktig häxa. Snabbt som ögat kammade hon fort igenom sitt blonda hår och satte upp det i en hästsvans. Hennes mor bekymrade henne inte längre, det var nästan till och med helt obetydligt i det här läget. När Merve skulle gå ned för trappan så trillade hon nästan ned för den i sin ivrighet, men landade som tur var på sina fötter. När hon sedan mötte Husalfen Ropkil, så märkte hon till sin förtjusning att han var en glad prick. Han var tyvärr, hemskt ful med sina stora öron och ögon som tennisbollar. Hans klädesplagg… var inte ett klädesplagg. Det var ett sönderslitet påslakan. Det verkade dock inte bekymra honom, så Merve lät det vara. Ropkil berättade livfullt om hogwarts och alla hemligheter byggnaden hade. Merve såg alla tornen framför sig, alla skrymslen och vrår. Hon kunde inte bärga sig. Det lät helt fantastiskt.

När de, efter ett tag, hade kommit fram till en tegelmur, så tog Ropkil fram ett av sina fyra beniga fingrar och tryckte på några speciella tegelstenar. De som han tryckte på flyttades in i självaste väggen. Någonting hördes. Muren började skaka litegrand. Gruskorn och damm yrde runt i det lilla rummet. Murens tegelstenar började flytta på sig från mitten. Det bullrade väldigt mycket. Hela muren hade delat på sig! Framför Merves ögon såg hon en stor, bred, kullerstens gata fylld av personer i konstiga hattar och mantlar. Hon tog ett prövande steg framåt, väldigt försiktigt.

"Seså, unga fröken. Vi har inte hela dagen på oss! Vi måste först hämta dina pengar från gringotts bank" Sade Ropkil.

"Men… jag har ju inget konto på Grinflotts?" Vad var det Ropkil talade om?

"Fast det har du faktiskt. Din mors pengar ska väll inte gå till spillo? Valvets nummer står på lappen och jag har nyckeln." Ropkil blinkade överdrivet åt Merve som sprack upp i ett stort leende.

Efter att de hade hämtat pengarna, vilket Merve ville göra fler gånger (det var ju som att åka berg och dalbana!), så var det dags för alla inköpen. Hennes lista av saker som hon skulle bocka av var fylld av konstiga saker som hon aldrig sett förut. Det var allting från Grytor i tenn till ugglor. De skulle börja med alla böckerna. Förvandlings konst, trolldrycks konst, försvar mot svartkonster och mycket, mycket mer.

Ropkil och Merve gick in i en stor, pampig affär. Det var magiskt! Affären var fem våningar hög med böcker från topp till tå. De var sorterade efter färg och alfabetet. Böcker flög hit och dit. Det tog Merve ett tag att fatta att de sorterade sig själva, men Merves blick drog sig till en speciell bok. Boktiteln löd "Quidditch genom tiderna". Personer susade omkring över en stor plan, inte för olik en fotbollsplan, på framsidan av den stora gyllene boken.

"Ropkil, vad är Quidditch?" Undrade hon.

Han förklarade att det var magi världens mest dominerande sport i alla tider. Han förklarade även alla regler, kvastar, fintar, placeringar och bollar. Det lät otroligt.

"Jag vill ha den här boken. Jag måste ha den här boken. Hur mycket kostar den?"

"Sex galleoner, miss Collin" Svarade Ropkil artigt.

"Och hur mycket har jag med mig?" Merve hade ännu inte fattat det här konstiga valuta systemet.

"Etthundra galleoner"

"Då tar jag den, det kommer väll att räcka?"

"Ja, miss." Svarade Ropkil uttråkat.

När Merve och Ropkil var färdiga med hennes shopping som var, enligt Ropkil, tråkig, så gick de iväg för att handla hennes trollstav. Affären som de skulle gå in i var liten och luktade extremt instängt. Inte en för trevlig lukt enligt Merve. Ollivander var en konstig man. Han babblade på om hennes mors gamla stav. Hon försökte att inte brista ut i tårar ett antal gånger, då hennes saknad för sin mor kom, men den försvann nästan lika snabbt igen. Efter ett tag när Merve hade provat åtminstånde femton trollstavar så drog Ollivander iväg till den djupaste delen av affären. När han kom tillbaka så var han helt täckt av ett grått lager damm. Han tog ut en trollstav, som Merve nu hade fått veta att det inte bara hade varit en pinne, som var mörkbrun. 14½tum, mycket böjlig, idegran och med ömsat ormskinn från en basilisk som kärna. Hon tog den i sin hand. Det var som en väldigt varm stöt, full av energi, flöt igenom henne. Upp genom handleden, till armen, genom magen och ut till resten av kroppen. Hon siktade trollstaven mot en lampa som hon hade råkat ta sönder med hjälp av en annan trollstav som var väldigt, väldigt fel. Glödlampans skärvor slöt ihop sig och skruvade på sig själv. Lampskärmen satte sig över glödlampan. Hela lampan ställde sig upp och lös som om att ingenting hade hänt.

"Den här är rätt" Sade Merve leénde.

När de gick ut ur affären så hade det nästan hunnit bli mörkt. Det var skymning. Bara ett ställe kvar att gå till. Djur affären. Hon gick in i den. Den var nästan helt och hållet mörklagd. Hon gick framåt och stirrade på några katter som pressade sig mot det rostiga gamla gallret för att komma ut. Någonting hoade bakom henne. Det var en vacker, ljusbrun uggla. Ugglan hade en vit ring över sitt ena öga. Den hade även helt underbara svarta ögon. De var verkligen kolsvarta. Ugglan hoade ännu en gång, och nu stampade den även med sin ena fot. Det var som om att den skrek rakt ut till henne. KÖP MIG KÖP MIG KÖP MIG!

"Ursäkta mig, jag tar den här ugglan" Sade Merve bestämt till butiks ägaren.

"Det blir 25 galleoner. Den här ugglan är extra fin vet du, speciell och trofast. Det blir 35 med bur och tillbehör. 40 Med mat också" Butiksägaren såg glad ut.

Hon gav honom fyrtio galleoner rakt i handen. Nu hade hon bara 15 galleoner kvar. När han skulle ta ut ugglan så slet den sig i hans grepp och satte sig på Merves axel. Ugglan gnuggade sitt huvud mot Merves och nafsade lite i hennes örsnibb som tack. Sedan flög den iväg rakt in i buren. När de hade gått ut ur affären så hade de väldigt mycket att bära på, men det spelade ingen roll. Merve hade aldrig varit så här glad i hela sitt liv.

"Vad ska han heta då?" Undrade Rotkil.

Det hade hon inte ens tänkt på. Hon funderade ett tag, men bestämde sig snabbt.

"Han får heta Åskan."

Rotkil såg gillande på ugglan.

När de kom hem till den läckande kitteln så fixade hon Åskans bur med mat och allt, klappade honom lite, och gick sedan utmattad för att gå och lägga sig. Hon somnade på direkten med ett leénde på läpparna.


	6. The train

Nu var det dags. Hon andades in och ut genom munnen och kände hur vibrationerna av alla tågen som kom inrullande på perrongerna i fingerspetsarna. Hon rörde sig i extas. Tills det att någon helt plötsligt frågade henne

"Är du borttappad, lilla dam?". Det var bara säkerhetsvakten som såg till att allt var bra.

Ibland så glömde Merve bort att hon faktiskt bara var elva år, fast med ett lite mer utvecklat sinne än de flesta elvaåringar som fortfarande satt i leklådan och lekte med lera. Det var därför hon aldrig hade haft någon annan vän, än sina föräldrar, som också fann henne lite underlig.

"Nej, jag hittar bra, tack."

Säkerhetsvakten såg förundrad ut men lät henne vara, och skuttade iväg i sina mörkbruna UGGs. Merve orkade inte synalisera detta, utan fortsatte leta efter perrong 3 ¾. När hon sedan hade letat igenom hela stället, så förstod hon att det inte finns någon sådan perrong, och att hon antagligen bara blivit lurad av någon dum TV show som bara ville skämma ut folk. Hon satte sig ned mot en vägg med sina tillbehör brevid sig och viskade "Korkad, korkad, korkad, korkad" åt sig själv. Sekunder senare fall hon rakt bakåt med huvudet mot marken.

Ansikten vändes och hennes blev bara rödare och rödare. Alla tjöt högt "Kom in, kom in nu då!" och "Dumma lilla flicka, kom in nu!". Merve drog in sina saker och ben mot det som verkade vara perrong 3 ¾ . Alla arga blickar brydde hon sig inte om, utan fortsatte gå med sitt bagage mot det stora, rödbruna loket. Det stod "Hogwarts expressen" på den blanka framsidan av loket och av sidorna också. Tåget sattes i rörelse, barn vinkade hejdå till sina föräldrar genom fönstren medans Merve bara stod och såg storögt på. "Äntligen, tänkte hon. Äntligen är jag hemma.". Alla tankar på att det var något typ av skämt var som bortblåsta. Tåget hade fått upp en fart nu och hon kom på sig själv med att springa det snabbaste hon kunde mot det joggande tåget. Hennes händer blev svettiga och halsen började rossla, men det spelade ingen roll. Det här tåget var hennes framtid, så hon tog några extra steg och kunde precis, med några millimeter, få ett fast tag i handtaget till dörren och svinga sig upp till plattformen.

Storögda elever kollade på henne när hon sedan gick igenom hallen. Det var omöjligt att hitta någon kupé, så hon tänkte att hon skulle gå in i en där det i alla fall fanns framtida elever i hennes egen ålder. Hon fortsatte framåt och fann sig själv stirra på en kupé fylld med tre elever som såg ut att vara elva och en sovande lärare. Det lät bra i hennes öron, så hon valde att ge det ett försök.

"Hej, jag heter Merve Collin och skulle gärna vilja sätta mig i den här kupén, om det är okej?" Sade hon självsäkert, eftersom att hon hade hört att självsäkerhet kommer man bäst tillsammans med folk i sociala sammanhang.

"Hihi, kolla vad stel Merve ä, de kommer att ändras när vi är klara mä henne!" Sade en pojke med sandfärgat, rufsigt hår och nästan svarta ögon, som hade flera stycken, med något som såg ut som små minipajer i munnen.

"Ja, haha, det kommer ju inte vara länge!"

Svarade en annan pojke med kastanjebrunt hår och nästan samma ögonfärg, med lika många pajer i munnen. Brevid honom på ett säte satt en enorm orm.

"Vart tog den andra pojken vägen?" Frågade Merve förundrat, men de andra pojkarna såg bara skrämda, och förtjusta ut.

"Okej, vad är det? Har jag sagt något förolämpande eller något?"

"Säg det du själv, vi har ingen aning. Sedan när har du kunnat parselspråk?" Sade den första unga pojken med sandfärgat hår leéndes. "Jagmenar, du har ju alltid vart känd, men att du kunde ormspråket var en nyhet!"

"Jag, känd?! Okej, ni har nog fått fel person. Jag är… jag."

"Precis, Merve Collin, dötsätardottern, Voldemorts största mål att få tag på här i livet, din morsa? Wow, jag vet mer om dig än vad du gör". Sade han blinkande. Merve ignorerade det och fortsatte ifrågasätta honom. De måste ha pratat i flera timmar tills någon kom in till dem och sade att det var dags för dem att sätta på sig sina uniformer nu. Merve, som var lika färdigutvecklad som ett ägg, böt om inne hos killarna.

"Wow, hörrni, vi har ju pratat så mycket så att vi har glömt bort att presentera oss, Jag heter John, John Alford. Snubben till vänster här, är Abbey Dinton. Ormen är Billy. Han är en animagus, och bry dig inte om att fråga hur han blev det, han vägrar ändå att svara.

En svart hårig pojke växte ut ur ormen och sade en hälsning, men började läsa en av hans böcker som han hade haft med sig, och verkade inte bry sig så mycket mer om henne efter det. John, Abbey och Merve hade långlivade disskutioner om quidditch, Hogsmeade och massor av andra intressanta saker som Merve bara längtade efter att få se eller göra. Efter ett tag så kände de att tåget saktade in. Alla elever sprang ut i den mörka hallen för att se slottet. Det var ett magiskt ögonblick, och det var det bästa i hennes liv.


End file.
